


Plants&Coffee

by chans_kitchen_sink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and, college student felix, college student woojin, en lieu of the rising friendship, felix is starting his first year, i give you, seunjin is mentioned, woojin is older and wants to help out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink
Summary: Woojin knows exactly what Felix needs to spicen up his dorm roomorFelix didn't think his best friend would be dragging him out late at night to buy plants but he didn't mind





	Plants&Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> ft. A highschoolers take on university experience and a badly written ending

 

"Its got a certain smell, and its pretty untasteful, but i can work with this".

Kim woojin stood next to the empty cardboard box labeled 'pots and pans' looking down to his friend, felix, who had just watched the sandy blond haired boy inspect every inch of his single dorm room he was going to spend his first year of university in.

The 18 year old had called his older friend over to sleep over in his new dorm room, maybe play a few games on his play station he managed to set up on the wooden floor, he didn't expect his friend to arrive and start assessing the bare space littered with boxes of his belongings. 

"hyung, its okay i-" Woojin silenced him with the wave of his hand,

"Nonsense, I've already know exactly what you need to liven this place up," Woojin grasped Felix's small hands in his own and hauled him up off the ground, "Come on, we don't have that much time".

The two students quickly put on their shoes and light jackets, preparing for the cool breeze of autumn outside in the streets of seoul. 

They walked shoulder to shoulder down the sidewalk. Felix nodded his head from under his plaid scarf, hiding his small smile as he watched Woojin wave his arms, going on about tips on space usage excitedly  "-The thing is all that space is often wasted and collecting dust, you could fit drawers in there or use it for storage- use everything to it fullest extent". 

Woojin brought him to a small building on the corner of 9th street, its front had windows made from wired glass, making the interior of the store blurry, yet the colours of various plants could be made out along with the drips of precipitation.

The elder held open the door letting Felix escape into the warmth, he waved to the red haired boy who was currently watering some of the hanging plants.

Inside the walls were stripped, big leaves- all different shades of green were reaching for it. Shelves were littered with different pots of small succulents and vines. This was a aesthetic heaven. Already haven ditched his mocha brown coat, tossed in felixs arms, ( _"Im not a coat-rack you know" "shut up and look at the ferns"_ ) Woojin was off in to the 1,000 square feet jungle mumbling about the perfect house plant.

"You're here late, already killed all the plants you bought last week?" The young boy appeared beside them glancing at the watch on his dirty hands, Woojin ruffled the boys red locks smiling, "I assure you they are all alive and thriving, I'm here for Felix-ah." 

"Ah yes, nice to finally meet the best friend he wouldn't stop talking about. I'm Seungmin" Felix politely bowed, "Your friend here could fill a whole greenhouse with all the plants he's bought".

They exchange a few more words before the duo continued walking down the aisles, Felixs wide eyes couldn't keep in his excitement as he grabbed a couple small pots filled with green plants, Wooojin laughed pointing to a bigger one near the floor.

"Here Felix-ah, those are the best for indoor plants; They're super low maintenance" Felix nods and helps heave the big peace lilly into the metal cart.

 

After a few minutes of looking, and as the cart was getting harder and harder to push, Woojin finally lead him to the cash register and let Seungmin ring up the total.

Woojin quickly took out his debit card, ending it over to Seungmin, Felix quickly protested, taking out his card aswell,

"I got this" Woojin shook his head, "Hyung will buy it- my gift for your 'dorm-warming party" Felix knew better than to debate with his best friend, Woojin was as sturdy as a rock when it came to decisions.

"Say hi to Hyunjin-ah for me" Woojin called out as he and Felix pulled the plants out the door on a little trolly the gardener insisted they took. Seungmin nodded with a bashful smile at the mention of his boyfriend.

* * *

 

 Steam from their coffee cups rose up to the dusty blue sky. Back in the cool air, Woojin and Felix took turns pulling along the trolly back to the dorms, switching at every crossroad. Felix took a sip from his cup, sighing as he felt the warmness flow down to his stomach.

"Hyung?" Felix spoke as he took the handle from his hand.

"Whats it like, you know, this whole university thing."

Woojin smiled taking a sip from his drink, looking up to form words.

"I won't lie, it can be tough. You have even more responsibilities and probably spend half the time stressing over work and exams." Woojin took a side glance at his younger friend, his eyebrows were scrunched and unsure. The elder wrapped his arm around felix bringing him close as they walked.

"But you'll have me. I'll always be there to help out, water your plants," They let out a chuckle. "You'll get to make plenty of friends, join little clubs, find out who you want to be. I know you will do great"

"Really?"

"Really. Now lets get back, I still have to organize everything".

Felix let out a deep laugh, bumping Woojins shoulder with his own as the two hurried back to the dorms smiling like a pair of drunks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
